User blog:SkittyTheTwit/The Adventures Of Connor
(It is late at night, Connor, Chase, and Andrew just finished watching a movie and are getting ready for bed) Andrew: (changing into his pajama's) Wow the Murder of Verily was such a great movie! Connor: I know! who would of thought the detective was the murderer THE WHOLE TIME! Chase: WHAT! I FELL ASLEEP! I THOUGHT IT WAS THE BUTLER! Connor: Well... It's not! Anyway good night Andrew: Night night Chase: Good Ni-I-I-I-ACHOO! huh... that was weird (Tomorrow Afternoon Chase is at work at Mr. Watanabe's Sushi Restaurant, he is walking up to a group of girls with their orders) Poppy, Dolly, Clara: (in unison) Hi Chase Chase: Hi Girls... Ok so I have a Spicy Tuna, Sour Trout, and Salmon Rolls... (he puts their order on their table) Girls: (in unison) Thanks! Chase: Your Welcome (chase turns around and walks to the counter, but a quarter way through) *COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH HACK WHEEZE* Girls: EEEEWWWW!!! I'm not eating this! Poppy: come on girls we're leaving! (they leave) (as the girls leave Mr. Watanabe has watched the whole incident) Chase:... Konichiwa... Watanabe-San... Mr. Watanabe: Get Out... (luckily Chase wasn't fired but he was sent home for the day, he is halfway toward his house) Chase: Darn it... I can't believe I got sent home for the day... I mean I feel totally f-f- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (10 minutes later Connor found Chase's unconscious body lying in the middle of the sidewalk, Chase's face was red and he was really hot, Connor took him home and called a doctor) Dr. Doctor: He'll be fine... Andrew: thank you Dr. Doctor Dr. Doctor: No problem... he should be up and running by tomorrow he just needs plenty of rest and juice (Dr. Doctor leaves) Connor: Ok is there anything we can do to help Chase: there's a list of my chores *cough cough* on the fridge Connor: Got it! (Connor and Andrew grab the list of chores) Andrew: Ok it's a lot... but... We can handle it! (one hour later) Connor: Ok... Number one... Mop the Floor... Andrew: Alright lets get to it! (2 hours later, the floor is squeaky clean) Connor: Ok! Were done! Andrew: YAY! also what soap did you use Connor: A fancy new kind called "Vegtebelle Oyell" Andrew: Let me See! (he looks at what "soap" Connor used) YOU IDIOT! THIS IS VEGTABLE OIL!!! Connor: AH! CRUD! Ok! we'll fix it later! Chore 2... Clean My Room! Andrew: Oh Goodness... Alright! Let's do this (halfway through the chore) Andrew: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ITS GOT MY LEG! ITS GOT MY LEG!!! (Chase hears the screaming from his room) Chase: Oh... I see you've met Fluffy... Connor: What the heck is Fluffy!!! Chase: I don't know I've only seen his or her tentacle Andrew: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Andrew is violently taken under the bed) (Afterwards) Connor: You Ok Andrew... Andrew: Connor: Ok... The good news is that was the last chore, and I put a frozen Pizza in the oven Andrew: Yay! (Connor goes over and opens the dishwasher) Connor: Why didn't it get hot? Andrew: Because it's the DISHWASHER MORON! Connor: Oh Great! (Connor and Andrew just ordered a pizza and feel asleep on the couch, Chase wakes up) Chase: Good Morning, Oh I feel Great! (he heads down to the living room) Good morning guys (he notices the mess of his friends) Oh Gosh What Happened! Andrew:... Fluffy Happened... Chase: Oh... I'm gonna make Breakfast now... Connor: NO WAIT DON'T GO IN THEIR!!! Chase: AH! (Chase Slips and hurts himself) Connor: Oh Crud! The End Category:Blog posts